new time
by skystorm 300
Summary: this is the sequel to POAT enjoy
1. prolgue

skystorm: and were back with the new story hope y'all enjoy. this time jack makes a mistake and meets new people and enimes enjoy

* * *

jack was asleep in the cave a few moths after the battle he was a handsome wolf his fur used to be tan like his mother now his coat was starting to turn a gold hay color and he had his dads blue eyes and they were turning voilet. life in jasper was ok and all but he wanted adventure he wanted to battle and fight. every girl in the pack liked him but he didnt like any of them none of then matched his flame they would try to contain it he needed someone to match itnot contain it.

* * *

humphery was out on potrol in the woods his coat was silver and he had blue eyes he was portective of his family scince poat had nearly killed him and his pack. humphery had alot on his sholders his son always wanted to fight and battle he remembered bing like that as a pup but his mate was expecting his pup or pups he worried for there safty

* * *

kate was a beautiful tan wolf with brown eyes suspecting humpherys pup or pups. she was walking around the clearing in sreach of food. she was leader before humpery she nearly lost him because of a supid mistake that she wouldnt make before. her son jack was always looking for adventure like his father when her and him were pups

* * *

jack humphery and kate were all family. simple small and with another on the way little did they know all there lives were gonna change.


	2. trouble

kate was having her pup huphery was pacing out side the den jak (thats how im gonna spell it from now on) sat outside the camp looking at the stars a few minutets his dad came and got it him "do you want to meet your sister" jak nodded and followed humphery in to the den he saw his little sister she was black with a white mark on her back with a brown under belly and paws she stared at him with intence emerald green eyes " whats her name"  
" rain" kate said jak smiled at his little sister  
"rain" jak murmered "welcome to our family"

* * *

2 years past and rain grew every male wolf liked her but she didnt like them her and jak were best friends they got in troble all the time for supid stuff " rain"  
" yeah"  
"lets go in to the abanded POAT building"  
"ok at night so it will be spooky" when there parents went to bed and ran as fast as they could to the building then they heard somthing jaks friends said they wanted to come he said ok when they got in they heard noises but jak kept going for hours they looked room to room "jak i dont know about this mabye we should go"  
"why are you scared" he said mockingly  
"no i just dont want anyone to get hurt"  
"just a little longer" they kept walking and came into a room marked experiments "lets go" jak said they followed and explored it jak was starting to worry "ok guys lets go"  
"your not going any where" they all turned and saw a large wolf with red eyes and black fur step in he walked towards rain "what a pretty girl" rain looked away from him "look at me" rain stood still " i said look at me" he rasied his paw "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" jak barked and pushed the wolf to the floor every one got behind jak and backed into the corned as the wolf came towards them " well ill take you down first" he got nearer to jak and another wolf barked "LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE" humpery and kate were in the door way growling at the wolf the wolf lept at humphery but humphery attack back and killed the wolf "all of you go home jak, rain you stay" humphery comanded jak and rain sat down and the other wolfs bolted home "what were you thinking" humphery stated  
"dad i-im sorry-"  
"you put yourself in danger and worse you put your sister in danger"  
"dad its not his fault i agreed to come with him" rain had gotten up  
" he suggested it "  
"i didnt have to agree" she barked back at him  
"both of you are i dont even know what to say to you both you could of been killed by that wolf"  
"well we werent thats whats important" jak said  
"kate take rain home" humphery said kate grabbed rain and headed out of the room "you are in sooooooooo much trouble"  
"i know dad"  
"you put you your friends and sister in danger" he yelled  
" im sorry dad god cant you belive me"  
"sorry im a little angery about this"  
"im sorry do i need to spell it for you" jak yelled  
"you know what do what you want but leave your sister out of it"  
"no ill always include rain"  
"lets go home" humphery turned and started to walk out jak followed then he heard a whisper in his ear _" the past will be relived as if it were today"_ he shook his head and went home

* * *

in the morning he sat with kate and rain for breakfastand ate a little humphery walked in as soon as jak saw him he got up and walked out "jak get back here and eat your food" humphery said  
"and what get blamed for eating or get in moe trouble no way" he ran out of the camp and saw a train car he laid down on it he heard foot steps he looked up and saw rain she sat beside him "hey you ok"  
"yeah just agrivated" they sat in scilence all of a sudden the dorrs closed "hey" jak yelped rain screamed they heard humans talking outside they were being relocated jak and rain struggled to get out for hours they gave up from being tired they fell asleep they woke up when the humans dropped the crates "set them free" the doors opened and they ran as fast as wolfly possiable away from the humans

* * *

skystorm: what do ya think so far hey help me pick a title ok then peace out


	3. life change

jak and rain had run a pretty fair distance "rain you ok" jak panted  
"lets see stranded in a unfarmiliar woods far away from home and out of breath other than that pretty good" she panted sarcasticly jak felt uneasy  
"i think were being watched" then he saw a white figure in the corner of his vision "i know your there" the white figure lept at him he doged with ease and fought back and they block as if they knew each others moves. "who are you and why are you here" the female voice asked  
" im jak and this is my sister rain we done want to be here here we were taken from our home in jasper park who are you"  
"my names jasmine" jak finally saw her she was had silver fur with a black stripe running from nose to tail tip and her eyes were crystal blue with tints of green

* * *

humphery and kate were worring they had sreached the entire territory and no sign of jak or rain humphery sat on a hangover over the lake thinking about what he had said to jak "god if i never see him again i dont know what ill do" said said to himself  
"humphery what are you doing" his friend krista was behind him  
"nothing"  
"humphery you cant beat yourself up about this its not your fault"  
"but what i said to him-"  
"we`ll find them have faith" and she walked away  
"where did you guys go to" kate was running on there trail she picked up then it stopped "what it dosent make scents one minuet a trail next nothing"  
"kate"  
"humphery i found there trail then it stops all of sudden"  
wait like dissapers" she nodded "i know what happened there stuck on a train car abd are probably in another part of the world by now we need to get on a train" they ran back to the pack to tell them the plan

* * *

jasmine led them to the pack where she lived she took aliking to jak somthing about him made her feel brave and shy at the same time. they reached camp and met a black and white wolf with green eyes and a muscular build "jasmine whos this" he eyed jak and rain  
"dad this is jak and rain they-"  
"where are we" rain interupted the male smacked and she flew back jak ran infront of her "fater" jasmine yelped and ran to rain "if you want to keep those paws keep them to your self" jak growled bristling baring his teeth jasmine did the same he walked away " jak rain im so sorry rain let me see you mussel" she started to clean the woulnd her father cuased  
"why`d you protect us"  
" just because my father does somthing does not mean i have to follow him im not my father nor will i ever be" her eyes filled with tears of shame she didnt even look at him  
"hey hey hey i never said that i want to thank you for showing us kindness" she looked at jak and smiled jak smiled back she started to work on the cut marks.

jak was asleep in the den rain jasmine and him up to faint howling in the distance. he walked towards the howl and he saw jasmine alone howling it was beautiful soft and smooth he joined his howl with hers there harmony was perfectly balenced. she looked at him and smiled and continued to howl he walked up to her and howled beside her she looked at him smiled there muzzles got closer and closer there noses were an inch away _"oh my god i just met and i feel like i cant live without him"_ jasmine thought to her-self jak was thinking the same about her there lips met in a long kiss jasmine mind when blank her heart was pounding his touch was like elctricity to her


	4. help

After they broke apart, Jasmine relized what she did. "Oh my jak i-im so-" Jak qieted her by kissing her.  
"Its ok i wanted to do that when i met you" Jak said Jasmine started to cry harder. "Whats wrong?"  
"I-im betrothed to another wolf", Jasmine cried harder Jaks heart broke then.  
"Oh im sorry i shouldnt of kissed you then" Jak said.  
"But i want to be with youu Jak and only you i woulnt live without you". Jaks heart warmed with those word "come to jasper with me"  
"what"  
"come with me"  
"what about my pack my father will kill them if i dont stop him" Jak thought for a moment  
"i could challenge him if i win ill be alpha male and the pack would do what i say we can get to jasper and i would pass the leader ship to my dad we can be together" he explained  
"Jak i dont want you to risk your life for me i`ll always love you" she said sadly and walked away back to the camp Jak watched her leave the one wolf that matched him perfectly gone he walked to his den and curled up to sleep.

Jak walked around and saw jasmine "jasmine"  
"jak where are we"  
"i dont know" she walked over to him. A white wolf walked over to them "you finally met each other"  
"what do you mean" Jak asked  
"you both were made for each other soul mates if you will"  
"but im betrothed to another wolf" jasmine cried Jak held held her  
"yes we know that know you need to find a way"  
"what do you mean"  
"find a way" the voice got father away

Jak woke up instantly rain was streching outside getting ready to hunt " you slept in late"  
"yeah i know i was out late last night"  
"doing what"  
" nun ya buissness" he joked and pinned her down and tickled her  
"ok ok i wont ask now get off me" she laughed they walked deep into the forest to hunt. they split up to hunt jak spotted a stag eating grass in the middle of the meadow _"to easy"_ he thought he crept up behind it then an ear spliting scream caught his attention "jasmine" he ran and found rain with a rabbit running toward his together they said "jasmine" and ran to where the scream can from then they saw jasmine laying on the ground and a figure they did not want to see "no way" rain said

* * *

kate and humphery had gotten on the train car and were on the way to the lawton oklahoma national park where they were sure there kid had gone to kate paced back and forward on the car humphery kept a look out for there stop "kate"  
"yeah humphery"  
" im sorry that i got them into this mess"  
"its not your fault humphery"  
"yes it is if i had neve said what i said to him then he wouldnt of ran from me" he looked away from kate. kate looked at humphery lovingly "you said it out of angery you didnt mean it" humphery stared at her and smiled she always made everything better. then they stopped "i think were here" humphery said  
"yeah" then the doors opened and the bolted out the door and searched for there kids they saw a goose and duck playing a werid game type thing " wait paddy,marcel"  
"why does this wolf look familiar"  
"you helped me once when i was a pup"  
"i do believe he`s correct sir" paddy said  
"can you help me again please" humphery asked  
"with what"  
"our pups got put in a train car and shipped here"  
"what can we do to help" marcel and paddy asked in unisin  
"do have any information on the other packs"  
"theres only one the snow tribe we can lead the way" marcel and paddy took flight and lead them to where the snow pack lived it was a few days jouney from there current poition


	5. nothing new

jak looked at the shadowy figure that stood a few feet from jasmine "jak long time no see"  
" yeah well you were dead" he snapped back  
"and who's fault is that jak"  
"yours my father gave you a chance but you declined shadow"  
"and you remembered my father's name" the wolf walked out of the shadows and he was silver and black  
"who are you" rain said  
" my names attack" a new wolf can out ot the cave behind attack jaks age  
she looked about "brother play nicely" she looked at jak and rain and glared at rain "then again" her eyes whent from brown to red out of no where rain cried in pain falling to the ground crying "please s-stop" she whimpered the wolfs eyes turned brown again and rain stopped hurting. jak looked at his surrondings for advandages but he was surrounded by jagged cliffs and other high rock formations there was a mote type thing filled with some sort of black substance and it saperated jak and attack by many yards "please let jasmine go please" jak asked  
"no you will know how it feels to loose someone you love" attack spat  
"please take me instead just let her go" jak was begging now  
"no" rain was getting mad  
"GIVE HER BACK" she yelled at them then attacks eyes turned red and glared at jak. jak dropped to the ground and a path formed and attack and his sister ran across and grabbed rain then they bounced back over "no" jak whispered as the pain went away her looked and saw jasmine beside him she opened her eyes and looked around at jak then to attack rain and attacks sister "lucy why"  
"because you wanted me to take control of my life well I am"  
"sister please"  
"NO father always liked you best always proud of you now its my turn to be the star" lucy growled "now leave"  
"not without my sister"  
"jak come with me" jasmine gave him that i-know-what-im-doing look jak looked at rain once more and walked with jasmine

* * *

1 hour later

rain woke up in a damp cave with something tieing her to it _"perfect"_ she thought then pawsteps came toward her "hello rain" a strong voice asked her  
" james please this isn't you-" attack hit her on the face  
"MY NAMES ATTACK james isn't here any more" rain looked into the red eyes that hurt her she whimpered and backed up towards the back of the cave a voice in the back of attacks mind begged to be released wanting to see rain _"fine"_ attack thought _" 10 minuets" _attack shrank a few inches his fur turned a pale silver it was almost white and his eyes went from red to jade green "rain" rain looked into the jade colored eyes and hugged the wolf tight  
"james i missed you" she cried into his chest  
"i know sweetheart i know" he whispered in her ear  
"i thought you were dead" she cried  
"how did you know it was me"  
" only your fur was that pale" james looked at her the attack started to take over _"no please"_ he thought _" please i need more time"_ james cried in pain " james" rain panicked she knew what was happening and she knew he needed help but she couldn't she stood there and tried "james fight it you know you can please james please" but james wasnt strong enough "rain i-i cant he's stronger than me"  
" its your body you tell him what to do not the other way around" then james forced him into the back of his mind and cut the rope holding rain "i can hold him of for a few minuets I can get you out follow me" they ran down in the tunnels turned a few times and reached the place she last saw jak james raised the bridge "go he`s getting out then leave never come back he i wanted to kill attack when he hurt you go now go" he watched her as she ran away from the cave away from him away from evil

* * *

skystorm: glad imjustlikehumphery for reveiwing this hug is for you (gives imjustlikehumphery a huge hug)


	6. show down

rain ran as far way as she could she needed to get her dad he was the only one who could deal with toxin. she searched the air for her brother but found out see was seeing farther and scenting farther and could hear farther then she ever could she shearch for jak and jasmine she saw then they where talking " we need to get back there and save rain" jak was saying  
"jak we need to get your father first if what you and rain told me are true we need him" rain ran toward them and saw them  
" jak listen to me" rain called to them jak turned and saw her and ran and pulled her into a hug  
" are you ok did attack hurt you"  
" no listen attack is a dark form its really james"  
" wait james you mean the guy you fell in love with a year ago" jak asked rain nodded she explained everything that happened in the cave to the way she found them " wait you mean you could see us"  
" yes choose a place and ill tell you whats going on"  
" fine where's mom and dad" she sreached there teritorty then the tain boxes then she looked on the territory and saw her mon and dad getting closer "they`er here they`er looking for us they`er talking dad said that there's something not right here" she ran forward and started to head to her parents they emerhed out from the undergrowth and saw their parents and kate and humphery saw them and ran towards them they all huggged and cried " oh rain jak we were so worried" kate cried  
" jak im sorry about what i said i never should of said that it was wrong" humphery looked at jak  
" its ok dad i shoulnt of gone to poat with out perrmission" jak and humphery hugged jasmine stood beside jak " jak who is this lovely young lady"  
" this is jasmine" he looked at her and licked her cheek lovingly kate and humphery looked at eactother them at jak and jasmine and smiled they looked at their daughter who was looking thought the forest as if looking for somthing kate sat beside her "is there someone you like or is there someone your looking for someone"  
" a little of both" then she heard a familiar howl and turned to the hill and saw james and ran towards him " james"  
" rain" he called back they met and nuzzled each other " you did it you took control" james smiled at her  
" i had a reason to win this time" he smiled at her  
" well then i wolnt stand in yours and hers way" she said playfully and started walk way. James grabbed her tail and slid her back and kissed her lightly and smiled at her she smiled back him. humphery looked at rain and james and something about james made his fur stand on end then it happened.

* * *

he pushed rain and transformed his fur turning black and silver eyes going red before his eyes went red he looked at rain and said " im sorry i tried" jak and humphery ran in front of rain humphery transformed as well " dad, jak no" they launched at attack_ "god no"_ james thought he was seeing the whole thing fighting to get out he saw rains horrified experetion _" atack stop this its my body i say what goes not you"_ james demanded  
" no you had a chance now its my turn"  
_"NO!"_ James called and pushed harder and was winning his eyes turned green and looked at rain " please help" he begged  
"father, brother STOP" rain demanded they looked her then james\attack and backed of she walked up to james " you can do this james i know you can" she stated the james clasped "JAMES" rain shrieked then everyone colasped then she saw a shadow figure infront of her "attack" she gasped  
" you need to die your giving control of me thats not how it works" rain stood motionless waiting for him to move attack looked confused "arent you scared"  
" no im not. not of you at least yes im scared to die but not afraid to move forward so kill me i dont care" attack growled trying to scare her "im not scared of you" her family was starting to wake up they saw what she was doing james started to get up and her had never seen anyone do that "im not scared this is not your land nor your place no one needs to leave but you" she said calmly attack was shrinking he was looking weaker he ran back to james and took over he looked at her and snareled " ill get you next time dog" and with that was gone james looked at her and smiled brightly " you did it he wasnt used to people not being scared of him but you destroied that" he kissed her


	7. suprize

rain ran as far way as she could she needed to get her dad he was the only one who could deal with toxin. she searched the air for her brother but found out see was seeing farther and scenting farther and could hear farther then she ever could she shearch for jak and jasmine she saw then they where talking " we need to get back there and save rain" jak was saying  
"jak we need to get your father first if what you and rain told me are true we need him" rain ran toward them and saw them  
" jak listen to me" rain called to them jak turned and saw her and ran and pulled her into a hug  
" are you ok did attack hurt you"  
" no listen attack is a dark form its really james"  
" wait james you mean the guy you fell in love with a year ago" jak asked rain nodded she explained everything that happened in the cave to the way she found them " wait you mean you could see us"  
" yes choose a place and ill tell you whats going on"  
" fine where's mom and dad" she sreached there teritorty then the tain boxes then she looked on the territory and saw her mon and dad getting closer "they`er here they`er looking for us they`er talking dad said that there's something not right here" she ran forward and started to head to her parents they emerhed out from the undergrowth and saw their parents and kate and humphery saw them and ran towards them they all huggged and cried " oh rain jak we were so worried" kate cried  
" jak im sorry about what i said i never should of said that it was wrong" humphery looked at jak  
" its ok dad i shoulnt of gone to poat with out perrmission" jak and humphery hugged jasmine stood beside jak " jak who is this lovely young lady"  
" this is jasmine" he looked at her and licked her cheek lovingly kate and humphery looked at eactother them at jak and jasmine and smiled they looked at their daughter who was looking thought the forest as if looking for somthing kate sat beside her "is there someone you like or is there someone your looking for someone"  
" a little of both" then she heard a familiar howl and turned to the hill and saw james and ran towards him " james"  
" rain" he called back they met and nuzzled each other " you did it you took control" james smiled at her  
" i had a reason to win this time" he smiled at her  
" well then i wolnt stand in yours and hers way" she said playfully and started walk way. James grabbed her tail and slid her back and kissed her lightly and smiled at her she smiled back him. humphery looked at rain and james and something about james made his fur stand on end then it happened.

* * *

he pushed rain and transformed his fur turning black and silver eyes going red before his eyes went red he looked at rain and said " im sorry i tried" jak and humphery ran in front of rain humphery transformed as well " dad, jak no" they launched at attack_ "god no"_ james thought he was seeing the whole thing fighting to get out he saw rains horrified experetion _" atack stop this its my body i say what goes not you"_ james demanded  
" no you had a chance now its my turn"  
_"NO!"_ James called and pushed harder and was winning his eyes turned green and looked at rain " please help" he begged  
"father, brother STOP" rain demanded they looked her then james\attack and backed of she walked up to james " you can do this james i know you can" she stated the james clasped "JAMES" rain shrieked then everyone colasped then she saw a shadow figure infront of her "attack" she gasped  
" you need to die your giving control of me thats not how it works" rain stood motionless waiting for him to move attack looked confused "arent you scared"  
" no im not. not of you at least yes im scared to die but not afraid to move forward so kill me i dont care" attack growled trying to scare her "im not scared of you" her family was starting to wake up they saw what she was doing james started to get up and her had never seen anyone do that "im not scared this is not your land nor your place no one needs to leave but you" she said calmly attack was shrinking he was looking weaker he ran back to james and took over he looked at her and snarled " ill get you next time dog" and with that was gone james looked at her and smiled brightly " you did it he wasnt used to people not being scared of him but you destroyed that" he kissed her humphery walked up to both of them "rain who is this"  
"daddy this is james, james this is-"  
"i know who this is humphery the great loyal wolf so my mother called him"  
"and i know you you were only a pup last time we met you james son of Callie and shadow but what happened to you sister luenta"  
"father when you left tried to turn her in to a poat dog she ran away no ones see her since" james sadly a black and white wolf roared  
**"JASMINE"** he walked down to jasmine  
"father i-i was just"  
"falling in love with the enemy"  
"wait a second bane" humphery asked angily  
"humphery get your son away from my daughter NOW" bane yelled grabbing jasmine but jasmine lept away from him  
"no father you`ve been controling my life but now im taking the controls on **my** life" she stood by jak and rain her fathers claws were out and her knocked jak and rain away then grabbed jasmine " you little miss rebelious are betrothed to another wolf attack will be here anyday now"  
" WHAT" james and jasmine yelled together


	8. oh-no

jak and rain looked from jasmine to james then at each other rain had tears in her eyes and jasmine was sobbing uncontrolably while her father walked back to the camp james walked up to rain "i didnt know rain honest attack he did it i-i swear" james words were truthful but rain was hurt and scared she backed away from him  
" no i should go so you and jasmine can be happy" she ran away from him  
"rain wait" kate stopped him  
" she doesn`t mean it shes just upset" she said calmly but rage was filling in him  
" no she doesnt care for me" she walked by jasmine " ill see you at the wedding" he walked away jasmine sobbed harder  
"j-jak i d-didnt k-know-ohhhhhhh" she sobbed  
"i know i know" jak said calmly " im sorry all of this happened i really am we can still be friends right"  
" i-i would love that" jasmine said shakily

* * *

humphery went to find rain she was sobbing miserably on a cliff it was special this was where her and james kissed humphery cleared his throat " he didnt know"  
"i know daddy i didnt want him to hangover me and not be happy with jasmine" her voice was not her own it sounded like a wiser wolf huphery walked over to her and licked her forehead  
"well then i geuss if he did hangover you he still loves you"  
" ill live through this." she paused for a moment "daddy im ready to go home" she looked at him and smiled they walked together down the slope. rain felt uneasy. "Theres something i have to do" he smiled at her  
" go on then" she ran down the slope and thought the woods everything blured she heard vocies in the gourge she walked over to it and saw james and attack "what were you thinking i cant manage my own life much less a pack" james growled  
"thats why i was in control untill that_ girl_-"  
"THAT _GIRL_ IS MY LIFE" james roared at him  
" you heard what she said"attack said rain made her self known  
"and im sorry i never ment to hurt you i was upset and angery" rain said james looked at her and stayed quiet"i want us to stay friends at least"  
" get out of here" attack growled  
"no james i still love you but your betrothed to jasmine" she kissed james " sorry this happened ... good-bye" she walked away.

* * *

jasmine sat with jak and his family wanting to see them off rain looked for james the train was getting close "when i say jump jump" they train car to jasper got closer "JUMP" they landed with a thud james ran down he saw them jump on the train he acted like a total jerk he ran faster the train gained speed "RAIN"  
"JAMES ARE YOU CRAZY" james lept on the train and his claws slid. he was grabbed by jak humphery and rain " need a little help" rain asked  
"yeah, yeah i do" he panted he looked in the those green eyes that had given him hope rain frowned  
"you know you cant stay" she walked away and looked out the door then down the river  
"ill stay as long as i can" a new voice spoke  
"which isnt long" bane growled  
"you woulnt touch him" rain growled and stood infront of him but humphery pulled her to the side  
"he can actualy as long as were on his land theres nothing i can do" humphery looked down at his paws "its pack law" rain walked forward  
"if he leaves its over my dead body" bane stepped forward  
" that can be arranged" james pushed here out of the way  
"no ill go don't hurt anyone" he said deffetedly  
"hope you can dog paddle" he gabbed james and therw him in the river and dived after him  
"NO!" rain screamed and ran forward kate and humphery grabbed her " james JAMES" she sobbed "h-hes gone i loved him" he whimpered kate tried console her. "im sorry rain i dont need to lose you"


End file.
